


An ordinary life.

by hawktasha



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime, Clint Feels, Clintasha - Freeform, Damn Fury, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Illusions, Meant To Be, Natasha Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton Romance, POV Clint Barton, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Principal Nick Fury, Protective Clint, Romance, Sometime Post-Budapest, Too good to be real, insecure natasha, post-age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawktasha/pseuds/hawktasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha think about how would it be to have a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ordinary life.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisyxmeadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyxmeadows/gifts).



He rolled over slowly and carefully trying not to wake her up.  
The pain on his back little weakened at that time and he layed back over his right side.  
The girl slept quietly and silently. Her nose moved rhythmically accompanying her belly, semi covered by the blankets. Her short red hair fell over the pillow like a blood waterfall. Strange comparison, he thought.  
Some locks of the crimson hair lay over her face, entering in contrast with her pale skin. A few recent cuts decorated her nose and lips and she had a growing bruise on her left chick. But with all these she still looked fragile to him, she would always be. " _Like a falling angel._ "—though he smiling.  
Every time he tell so to her she ended up punching him on his face. One time he got his nose broken for that, but it was worth it.  
He was aware of her strength and independence, damn, she was probably the strongest person he's ever known, but she was also the most broken one.  
He couldn't avoid remember her little body shaking on a corner of the Red Room while he was trying to console her. The tears on her eyes. He promised he would never let this happen again and he won't.  
And that's why he loved to watch her sleep.  
Because when she is asleep he gets to see her, not just the strong woman all people see, not just the spy, the assassin; but the little girl inside. The girl trained day by day in the art of killing, without a spare. The girl who tryed her best to survive and the girl who did. The girl who cryed and laughed.  
The girl who stole his heart on a rainy night in Budapest.  
     " _The rain, for some reason, sets you free_ ."—remembered she said.  
She slightly shaked off in her sleep and it amused him, making the man smile uncontrollably.  
He extended his right arm over her head and got closer to her body, approaching his lips to her forehead but without making contact. His nose was upon her hair, breathing on it.  
"Strawberries and vanilla, yummy"—whispered he. It smelled cozy.   
   
-Mmm... Clint...?—muttered she slowly opening her eyes—  
-Oh, shit. I didn't mean to wake you up Tash, sorry.—said he with embarrassment—  
-But you did. —added she with a tiny smile while she was raising, without being able to stop a pain pout that took control of her face for a few seconds.—  
-Are you okay?—asked he worried—  
-Yes, yes. I'm alright. It's just the ribs y'know.—mocked she pointing her left side— Anyway, why are you awake?  
-I couldn't sleep.  
-Is because the blows?—asked she worried—  
-Nah. I think I just wasn't tired at all.—answered he looking at her—  
-Well, you should. It's been a suffocating day.  
-Talk for you. I was on the roofs most of the time.—let he out—  
-There's a reason they call you Hawkeye, Clint.—smiled she amused facing the frustration of his partner—  
-I believe is not this.—mocked he looking down to her naked body semi covered by the white blanket—  
-Idiot.—said she hitting him right in his good shoulder—  
   
He stopped a second hit by grabbing her arm upon the wrist and jumped over her.   
His hands holding hers on the back of her head and his legs around hers, immobilizing her.  
   
-Watch your words, Agent.—whispered he with his lips a few inches from hers.  
-What if I don't?—mocked she biting her lips seductively— What would you do?  
-I will have to ki...—started to say he—  
-Kill me?—laughed she—  
-I was going to say "kiss you". —smiled he joining his forehead and nose to hers—  
-I love the deal.—said she mocking. And with a smile painted on her face, she added— Idiot.  
   
Smiling, he said a few last words before approaching more to her:  
-I advised you.  
And after them, he pasted his lips to hers, softly, calmly, but passionately.  
Her fingers grabbing his and her legs finally moving free around his.  
   
-I l...—started saying he with his lips pressing hers—  
-...love you.—ended she, smiling over his lips, and moving down her arms to the back of his head, pressing to her.—  
   
Clint stopped kissing her for a moment and look surprised at her.  
.-Wha...what?—asked her blushing—  
-Did ya...?—muttered he—  
   
She shaked her head affirmatively and he couldn't contain a smile, britght and warm, like a child's.  
And then he started kissing her again, just this time he didn't stopped on her lips, but all over her neck and body.  
Slowly, and somehow fiercely, he went down her neck, stopping at every inch. At every nook and turning.  
   
He knew his body by heart.  
Doesn't mean he didn't love to tour it.  
Hell he did.  
   
He kissed every scar, every bruise on her skin, every pain.  
She exclaimed at every kiss, she enjoyed them all.  
   
He arrived at her belly, at the little circled scar the Winter Soldier left on her.  
She hated it, she always joked about the fact she would never be able to wear a bikini anymore but she hated it.  
She had a lot of scars but anyone never was able to defeat her, since Moscow.   
The Winter Soldier was the only one able to shut her down and he wasn't even her mission.  
It hurted her to see she was vulnerable again when she had promised herself not to be.  
She jokes about the bikinis to comfort herself about this fact.  
God knows how good she looks on a bikini.  
   
He spent more time on this scar than in the rest of them.  
It was his favorite, ironically.  
He would love it as long as she'll hate it, he once said.  
He woud love everything that the rest, even herself, would hate.  
"You love all the lost causes you find, Clint."—his brother told him so many years ago—  
Clint remembered he laughed at him when he said so; irony, sweet irony.  
He loved all these people just because he was one of them.

  
_A **lost cause** , a **mess**_ ; she says all the time.  
   
_"-Why do you love me, Clint?"_ —the memory sounded in his mind— "Because I can't obviate it. I just can't. —  
   
He stopped kissing the bullet hole and softly touched it, looking up to her again.  
She, with a nostalgic look on her eyes, move her hand to his hair, kindly carissing it.  
He climbed back to the up of the bed at her sign, crawling over her body in the opposite direction than before and kissed her again, rolling over himself at the time he got there, pushed by the girl.  
   
-Now is my turn.— slowly growl she—  
   
But by the time she was kissing his neck, next to his right ear, a melody interrupted them.  
She, annoyed stopped kissing him and got sepparated from his body, looking at him, who seemed to be just as annoyed as she was.  
   
She took the phone before it stopped ringing and answered the person on the other side.  
The conversation just last a few seconds before se hang and put the phone back over the little table on her right.  
She let herself fall over the bed in the moment she place back the phone, sighing.  
   
-It was Fury. —Just said she—  
-Another mission?—grumped he furious—  
   
She shake her head and then he kept talking.  
   
-We just got back from our last mission six hours ago!—screamed he — When are you supposed to go?  
-In about three hours. Morely two.  
   
He punched the wall furious after the last words from her and then jumped over the bed, laying watching the ceiling.  
She approached to him surprised over his reaction and lay her head on his chest.  
   
-Clint...—started she with a hand over his abdomen—  
-I'm sick of it.—said he— It's all the time the same. They don't give us a fucking break.  
-We're assassins, Clint, Avengers.  
-We're people too. We have our own needs, Natasha.  
-I know, Clint. —said she approaching to his lips with her eyes straight on his —But S.H.I.E.L.D. needs us too.  
-They have a bunch of agents! They can use whoever they want to.  
-But we're the best ones, Hawk. Remember?—smiled she kissing his cheek softly. —  
   
He sighed as he looked down at her, nostalgic.  
   
-I just wonder how being an ordinary people could be.  
-We're just the opposite to ordinary, Clint.  
-I know. —admited he sadly—  
   
He looked down and up to the ceiling again.  
She kindly touched his face, placing her fingers on his chin, turning his face to her.  
They were silent, time passed by, they didn't need anything more.  
None of them wanted to break this moment, their moment, so valued, so little.  
Neither did he, but he needed to say out loud a question that often crossed his mind in moments like this.  
   
-Can you imagine us, having a normal life, Tasha?  
 

 

  
_The hell **he** could_  
 

* * *

  
_The rain knocked intermittently the crystal of the farm house._  
_A girl with red hair was trying to make a fire on the hearth. After a few tries she dumped the lighter tired of the instrument._

 _She stand up quickly, shaking off a few ashes that stick on her trousers._  
_After placing a few blankets she found on the floor over the couch she went straight to the kitchen, where she washed her hands freeing them of all the dirt they might have for another day at work. She sighted exhausted after drying them on the cooking rag._  
_She looked up to the clock strange, and then looked down to her phone, worried._  
_“Where the hell are you?”—thought she._  
  
_But right in the moment she made herself this question, a car skidded on the front porch, stopping at the time it reached the main path._  
_A man went out from it, she watched over the kitchen window._  
_The front door opened, he entered, smiling, exhausting._  
  
_-Hey you. —said he quickly approaching to the girl— Are you okay? —asked he worried when he realized the look on her face. —_  
_-I, yeah. I’m perfect._  
_-You don’t seem to be. —added with a hand on the back of her neck—_  
_-I was worried, nothing more._  
_-Worried? Why? —mocked him—_  
_-Every single day you’re late I have to deal with the fact you may not come back to us. —said she with a hand on her belly— To me._  
_-Ever since the accident, you mean._  
  
_She didn’t say a word and he kept talking while he approached her forehead to his lips, gently kissing it._  
  
_-I’m not joking, Clint. I fear for you._  
_-You don’t have to, Tash. You know I will never abandon you. I promised, remember? —said he showing the golden ring on his left hand—_  
_-You said so right before the accident, Clinton._  
_-Stop. I’m here, right? I came back. —repeated he— I would never abandon you, again. —said he slowly— Don’t be paranoid now._  
_-Is just, I care about you, Clint._  
_-I know, I do care about you too._  
  
_She looked up at him pouring, making the adorable pour he’s always loved, making impossible to him to resist the temptation of kissing her. So he did._  
_He moved his other hand to the back of her ear, grabbing her hair tightly but softly and joined his lips to hers, giving her a warm kiss, a passionate kiss. An “I’m back and safe” kiss._  
  
_-Daddy! Daddy! —screamed a voice behind them—_  
  
_Clint let her wife go and turn around to the owner of the voice._  
  
_-Hey, little girl! —answered Clint taking the little redhair child on his arms— What are you doing in here? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?_  
_-I…I head you. —mumbled the kid—_  
_-I told you make a boisterous noise every single time you returned home. —said the woman at his back— It was just matter of time you’d wake her up, klutz._  
_-Klutz? I can catch you up with Izzy on my arms at any time. Me? Klutz?_  
_-Idiot. —said she laughing at him—_  
_-Ts, watch your words, lady._  
_-Or what? —mocked her—_  
_-I can’t tell, there’re kids in here._  
_-Stupid! —laughed she louder—_  
  
_He loved when she was like that. He loves the sound of her laugh and the way her head goes back every time she does._  
_He loves everything she makes, including of course the little mess of red curls who was always running from one corner to the other._  
_She looked exactly like her mother._  
_Anyone would doubt about their kinship. He, that was another story._  
_She had big green eyes, with some blue spots on it; a snub little noise and little soft lips._  
_The whole set was surrounded by a mess hair full of curls blood colored. Just like her mom._  
_She would be as beautiful as her, too. Maybe less due to his genres. “Sorry, Izzy” —thought he—_  
_A few freckles decorated her little nose, thanks to uncle Barney and went along with her pale skin._  
_“Perfect” —he though._  
  
_As the time had stopped for him he didn’t realized the girl had recently closed her eyes and totally fell asleep, while Natasha observed the whole picture sitting on the kitchen worktop with a bright smile._  
  
_-What? —whispered he—_  
  
_She just smiled again, and went down the surface she was on. Approaching to him, whispering too._  
  
_-She’s been asleep for five minutes and you were staring, again._  
  
_Clint blushed, for him it was just a few seconds._  
_It wasn’t the first time it happened to him._  
_There was a reason people usually calls him Hawkeye._  
  
_-Do I have to be jealous, darling?_  
_-Hell no. You’re my one and only. —and getting a little bit closer to his ear, he added— You’re my unique lover._  
_-We have to talk. —whispered she again a few seconds after, half smiling—_  
_-Do I have to worry? —asked he confused—_  
  
_She shaked her head negatively and made a sign to him advising the kid was nearly awake again._  
  
_-It’s late. I should…—started to say he pounting at her room—_  
_-Yeah, sure._  
_-I’ll be right back. —added he—_  
_-I know._  
  
_Two minutes after, the child was on her bed and he was back with his wife, anxious._  
_But when he went back to the kitchen, he found she staring at the floor worried. So a click sounded on his head, a warning._  
_-Natash? —asked he approaching to her— Are you okay? —and getting by her side he put an arm around her shoulders, protecting her in his own way. —_  
_-Yeah, yes._  
_-Are you sure? You don’t seem…_  
_-You’ve already said it, twice. Stop._  
_-Is this because the work, Nat? —asked he confused— You were a police before, you have to understand. I didn’t say anything to you, and I care about you, you know that._  
_-Is not the same._  
_-Not the same, what?_  
_-You’re a firefighter. Not a police. It’s different._  
_-You stopped delinquents, I stop fires. We both save people, we save lives.  Our own way._  
_-I run after people, I punched people. You put yourself into a fire building every single day._  
_-Tash…_  
_-No, I get it. It’s your job, your passion. I get it. I have a passion, too._  
_-The ballet…_  
_-Yes, Clint. And it’s all because of you._  
_-You’ve already danced when I met you on Moscow, darling._  
_-You forced me to give it a chance in here, the Big Apple. Thank to you I dump the police corp long time ago._  
_-It sound unfair telling you I don’t want to dump the Firefighters now._  
_-Is not. —she nearly interrupted he—Clint, I didn’t tell you we needed to talk for making you left your work. Is just… You have to understand me… My position now…_  
_-But I don’t Tash. I don’t know what the hell is going on and you don’t tell. It’s because the accident? It’s passed a life since that, Natasha, please, forget it._  
_-But I can’t, Clinton. I can’t forget that you almost died the day our daughter was borning. I can’t forget the fact in the day which was supposed to be my happiest, I couldn’t do anything but cry. —she muttered with brighten eyes—I love her, Clint, you know this. But I wouldn’t be able to do this without you. I don’t want anything of this…—said she pointing at the village house and the ring on her hand— if it is not with you by my side. —and after a final pause, she finished— I don’t want you to promise it, Clint; I want you to fulfill it._  
  
_As she was talking a few tears left her eyes and fell over her face, leaving a little black make-up path on the middle of her face._  
  
_-Wh…What happens Nat? —asked him even more worried, placing his hands over her wrists and her forehead on his chest, laying his head over her forehead._  
_-I…I’m pregnant, Clint. —whispered she sobbing—_  
_-You…you are? —asked he shocked— But, how? When?_  
_-How? —mocked her at his question—_  
_-You got me. —and grabbing her face between his hands added. — This is fantastic, Nat._  
  
_He took her enthusiastic on his arms and lift her up in the air, to finally sitting her gently over the same worktop she was before._  
  
_-It is? —asked her worried to his latest affirmation—_  
_-It is. Don’t you wan…?_  
_-I don’t know. —interrupted she— I, I’m afraid, Clint._  
  
_He looked at her slightly falling in pieces while she kept talking._  
  
_-I’m afraid it all would happened again but you won't come back this time._  
_-This isn’t going to happened. I won’t let it happened._  
_-You won’t?_  
_-Hey, come here. —said he making a sign to her to come closer— I won’t abandon you and James at the hospital, not again._  
_-James? —asked she recovering the smile on her face— How do you kno…?_  
_-I do. —and giving a look at the hour, he added— It’s late, come on._  
  
_She moved her head in an affirmation and went down the furniture._  
_He turned around to walk to their room, but before he totally did, she planted a long kiss on his lips, warm and cozy. Comfortable._  
_He smiled at her when they got separated and then the two kept going to the room._  
  
_She took her clothes off and put a tiny black nightdress on her._  
_He took his clothes off and entered the bed._  
_She did the same after him._  
  
_-One day you will get a pneumonia if you keep sleeping like that. —mocked she—_  
_-You know I’m a warm guy, I can overcome a little illness, y’know. —joked he—_  
  
_She gave him a little punch on his right shoulder and then turned down the lights, kissing him at the same time she shut the lights down._  
  
_Hey. —added she short after— I love you._  


 

_The hell **she** could_

 

* * *

 

 _The rain fell without pause over the streets of a busy New York._  
_A man run over its streets barely eluding the other pedestrians. One or two yelled at him when he passed by them, nearly crashing._  
_But the man didn't stop his race._  
_He had a bunch of flowers on his hands, but the smile he got when he bought them was completely disappeared._  
_It was gone the second he received that phone call._  
  
_A girl trembled on the floor, her back laying on the wall._  
_She throw the phone to the floor, breaking it into little pieces._  
_She looked down to the little stick on the floor and her eyes covered in tears again._  
_“Why was she crying?””Because she was weak” —answered herself instantly—_  
_Her hands start to shake when she tried to stand up. She couldn’t._  
_“You are weak” —repeated she in her mind—“You’ve always been.”_  
_-This is stupid—said she out loud— Why are you crying? Why? —screamed she—_  
_She was panic, for no reason._  
_-This is the end. —whispered she— It is. —added she rubbing her hands on her trousers._  
_She barely could breathe without getting suffocate and she couldn’t stop the shakes._  
_She stood up in the moment she heard a key being introducing into the door lock._  
  
_The man entered in the flat sodden._  
_His clothes were totally wet and the flowers he previously bought were anything but petals and sticks._  
  
_-Natash? —asked he worried when he saw her—_  
_-Cli…Clint…—muttered she— I… I didn’t expect you…_  
_-Are you okay? —said he getting closer to her— Your… your hand…_  
  
_She looked down to the bleeding wound and then at him again, trying to fake a smile, failing._  
  
_-What happened? —asked he again—_  
_-I was… I was cleaning, and then this knife fell. I tried to catch it but, well, I cut myself. —said she ashamed—_  
_-Come. —said he directing her to the little kitchen and taking a small aid kit from one of the top wardrobes. —Sit now._  
_-Clint… you don’t have to…_  
_-Hey. —said he with both hands around her face— I won’t let a little cut ruin a day like today._  
_-It’s just a normal day, Clint. —smiled she looking at the bandage on her hand—_  
_-It is anything but normal, Nat._  
_-Stupid._  
_-Cause three years are something stupid, right?_  
_-It was a pretty accident, nothing more. —smiled she—_  
_-Who’s being stupid now? —said he approaching his lips to hers— By the way, the **accident** is back on the streets._  
_-Did he call?_  
  
_He denied with his head and talked again._  
  
_-Carter did. I didn’t know anything about him, since that day._  
_-Three years ago. —whispered she— It was raining too._  
_-The rain…_  
_-…somehow…—continued she—_  
_-…sets you free. —finished he—_  
  
_He smiled looking down and she asked:_  
  
_-Do you regret that day?_  
  
_He, confused, looked at her. And got closer._  
  
_-Never._  
_-You lost your brother, Clint._  
_-I met you._  
_-Stop._  
_-What? —asked he confused—_  
_-It wasn’t worth it. You could have run after his killer, but you stopped because of me. You made your partner stop so he didn’t kill me too._  
_-I would do it over again. Always._  
_-Clint…_  
_-What?_  
_-What if…?_  
_-What if…? What if we wouldn’t have crashed, you mean?_  
_-We wouldn’t have met each other. But you’d have caught the bad guy._  
_-You’re wrong, Tasha._  
_-Am I?_  
_-We are linked, connected. We’re predestinate._  
_-You’re stupid, Clint._  
_-Am I? —asked he—You can’t tell me we weren’t supposed to meet each other this night, Nat. Do you remember, it? —she shake her head affirmatively and he kept talking— I was running down the street, covered in my brother’s blood. I tried to help him, but it was useless, he was gone. I was broken, y’know. I just wanted to kill his murdered with my hands, surround his neck with my hands until I get to see his life leaving his eyes and he falling dead. I run, I don’t know for how long. The streets were nearly empty and we got closer to the court building. I almost caught him, but then something crossed my mind. A blur, a red flash. It made me doubt for a second, until I realized what it was. I literally crashed with it, with you._  
_-You throw all my papers._  
_-You throw my gun. —answered he smiling— Anyway. He saw it. He caught you and put my gun on your head. It wasn’t the first time someone got a hostage, I faced it before. But for some reason, I froze. The time stopped. I, I didn’t know why or what to do, I just wanted to save you. I needed you to be safe. That’s why I demand my men to stop when he asked me. Because I knew that, if I didn’t, he would have shot you, and probably me after you. He killed a cop, for god’s sake, he had nothing left to lose. I just, knew, I had to save you._  
_-You did._  
_-He shot you anyway._  
_-I’m alive. —said she—_  
_-I remember you on the floor, shaking. Just like before. It was a superficial wound after all, it hurt, but you were panicking. I, I didn’t know what to do. I pressed the wound, I held your head._  
_-I cried._  
_-You cried. You asked me not to leave and I said I wouldn’t, I won’t. I held you on my arms until the ambulance arrived, you told me your fear._  
_-I thought I was going to die. —smiled she ashamed—_  
_-I wouldn’t let you._  
_-I remember you didn’t come with me, in the ambulance._  
_-They didn’t let me. I was a stranger after all._  
_-But you came to my room, every single day._  
_-In that moment I knew. I couldn’t let anything happen to you. I was meant to protect you. —and with a pause, moving his hands to hers, holding them, continued— Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend, it was my choice. But falling in love with you…that was beyond my control._  
_-How can you talk about fate?_  
_-Cause there’s no escape from fate. Meaning…—and sighting added— Loving you is completely impossible to avoid. You’re my fate._  
_-All of this… it doesn’t mean anything. You can’t talk about fate._  
_-I’m sure if I hadn’t met you then, I would have met you otherwise._  
_-How can you be so sure? —mumbled she—_  
_-Because I love you._  
   
 

  
-We wouldn’t survive a normal life.— said she with a nostalgic smile— It’s not us.  
-Nah, you’re right. We? Normal? —mocked he— It would be so boring. —and with a sad pout ended whispering— So boring…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are gifts for me.  
> Please don't doubt about saying your opinion :_  
> Is the first time I write this kind of story.


End file.
